BoggsCorp
by Arryarry
Summary: Randall is returning to the monster world after being trapped in a swamp. He writes in a journal along the way, describing how he ended up there. (Monster's Inc and more told from Randall's prespective). Once he gets back, he comes up with more diabolical plans after learning about how monsters are now making kids laugh instead of sceam.


**Disclaimer: **The true creaters or Monster's Inc did such an excellent job. I am writing this becaue it is fan work, not to change or criticize anything about the movie.

I promice to write a story about Randall in University too, I'm waiting for the movie to come out before I do that though. I am so excited to see it! Monsters Inc was one of my favorite movies when I was little, and Randall is one of my favorite villains. My mom said I look like him when I'm angry, and that's what got me back into Monsters inc! I hope you like my story told from your's truly's prespective.

**Chapter One**

How I've Been Passing the Time 

_Journaling has never been something I've been into; but since I'm stuck here in this swamp, I've taken to writing my life story. At least the interesting parts. Plus, if I keep journaling as I go along, I can record my adventure of finding my way home. I already have a plan._

I stood up from the front seat of the trailer, it was much smaller then trailers we would have at home in the monster world; and it took a few days to get used to. Constantly bumping my tail on corners, can you imagine how many 23-19's this would count for? Wasowski's eye would be popping out of it's socket! I chuckled, smiling a serpentine grin. I already knew all along that human children weren't poisonous, I just kept the secret to myself.

I proceeded to the pencil sharpener, which was mounted to the rim of the kitchen counter. The only counter in these people's trailer. I sharpened the pencil and strode back to my seat. I'm cold blooded, so I need to be heated to gain energy. I turned the heat up as far as it would go, it was a cheap thermostat which was very old and...lived in. I shuddered.

I needed to get back home as soon as possible, I couldn't possibly live here in the bayou; the scare floor needs me!

I curled my long scaly tail up as though as if I were basking in the sun and began to write some more. I was finding, I quite enjoyed writing.

_It has been four days since I got here and I have not left this trailer. On second thought... I do not really need to. _

_Even though it wouldn't be my most desired living space, this trailer has every creature comfort I could need. This pencil and paper for example, I found in the cupboard. _

_I know I'll eventually run out of supplies and have to leave the trailer soon, but it is very risky going into the adult human world. Hmmmm, I say. I could learn to drive that pickup truck that was parked beside my trailer. Then, I could drive over to the shopping center; wait in the parking lot; turn invisible; slide through the vent; and steal. _

_I don't know if I should though, I would never have done that back home. Here in the human world it is different, I'm not human; so it might not count as a crime if I steal from a store here. Better not risk it, traveling long distances in the human world would be very dangerous. Human adults can NOT know monsters exist. You are probably thinking: but Randall, you can turn invisible. _

_I know! _

_Here's the bottom line, I can't stay invisible for more then ten minutes. The record time I've stayed invisible for is nine minutes and fifty five seconds to be exact. _

_I do not want go through the same thing I went through when I got here. It would be awful if I got hit over the head again, like with that lady and her frying pan. It took a lot of energy for me to recover after that. _

_It still bugs me that these people thought I was a gator. I mean, what gator can walk on it's hind legs? And I'm purple, and I can talk! No matter how much I tried to stop them, the lady and her son kept calling me a gator; even after I started changing colors after being hit over the head! I turned green at one point, so maybe they thought that I was a gator because I turned green; but that wasn't until after they started hitting me!_

_Gladly, I don't have to deal with that human family anymore, lets just say they were scared to death._

_It kind of irritates me how stupid some people can be. It annoys me to the point where it hurts. Plus, other humans may do worse damage then this family did with their frying pan. _

_I sigh, well since I can't go outside; I'll have to get on with my diabolical plan; tonight._


End file.
